Grumble
by Acain Keyrose
Summary: BK-201's true identity gets found out in a depressingly likely way.


AN: This story was inspired by a conversation with my sister (Most of my stories get created this way, so you can thank her for most of what you see written). There is no real reason behind this; I just thought it would be funny. Feel free to leave your thoughts through a review. ^_^

**Grumble**

Inspired By _Darker Than Black_

Everyone who knew Hei- commonly referred to as Li- also knew he had an outrageous appetite. Most saw it as some kind of strange joke played by nature or just a freakish problem, but a select few knew that it was inspired by all the energy used during his vigorous nighttime activities that involved fighting contractors and escaping the police.

Of course his identity had to remain a secret to a great number of the populace for his own safety and the safety of the organization he worked under, but that didn't mean his stomach would cooperate. Hei knew that and therefore ate as much food as possible whenever he could in an attempt to keep his belly silent. But, as luck would have it, a night finally came where he was unable to eat before a mission.

That brings us to where he was now, sitting in the high branches of a tree in a park as he stared from behind his white mask to the deserted area below. The leaves rustled in the faint wind and a park light flickered dimly behind an unstable looking wooden bench. He was there in the chilly night waiting for an exchange of important documents to occur between two nameless- but significant- underground organizations. Once the two parties arrived he was supposed to steal the documents and make a break for it.

It wasn't long before a man in a tan trench coat began to lurk around the bench expectantly. Not knowing whether or not he was the man with the documents he needed he continued to wait, doing his best to ignore the hunger pangs in his stomach with small winces. In his head he kept thinking, _As long as it doesn't make a sound I'll be fine_.

Finally another figure appeared, slim and quite clearly feminine. As the two people below converged next to the bench Hei realized with an inward jolt that the newcomer was someone he knew. It was Section-Chief Kirihara. His brow furrowed as he thought, _If she's here that means that the police had also discovered the document trade and had infiltrated it in an attempt to get the information for themselves. That also means that the man with the trench coat is the one with the documents_.

He noted idly that having to deal with the police would make his job a little more difficult than it had been before, but now knowing who held the documents for sure made it a little easier to make his target.

As he continued to watch the people below they spoke in hushed tones that he couldn't hear from his distance. After a few more minutes the man in the trench coat finally pulled out a thick manila folder with odd bits of paper and paper clips sticking out of it. Just as the man began to pass it to Kirihara Hei made his move and leapt silently from the tree and moved rapidly towards the two people as quiet as a shadow.

When the police chief began to take the folder in her hand she noticed Hei and gave a small shout that seemed to echo in the quietness, "It's BK-201!"

The man jerked away with the folder and turned towards the "Black Reaper" just in time for Hei to grab the folder and push him to the ground. Before he could make a successful getaway, however, Kirihara grabbed one of his arms and refused to let go, her long brown hair beginning to fall loose from its ponytail as he continued to pull away.

For a moment there was a struggle and he heard the nearby bushes begin to crackle violently as her backup grew closer, having been alerted by her earlier yell, but then the unthinkable happened. A loud, abominably gurgly sound escaped from the masked man's black-clad stomach, ringing through the silent park like a gunshot.

Everything seemed to freeze, Kirihara's eyes widening in surprise before slowly, ever so slowly, she said incredulously, "_Li_?"

With a thick swallow and a forced questioning tilt of his head Hei yanked his arms from her grasp and shoved her away before flipping back and shooting a wire out to a distant surface and shooting off, leaving the stumbling police chief stunned. Her subordinates ran over and arrested the man in the trench coat- who had fallen and hit his head when he was earlier pushed by BK-201, conveniently being knocked unconscious- as she herself straightened.

She stared after the masked man who had long since dissolved into the darkness, thinking about his startlingly loud growling stomach. She only knew one person whose stomach could make a sound akin to a passing motorcycle, and that was Li. But she didn't believe it. After all… it was _Li_ she was talking about.

Saito finally rushed over to her to ask what happened and she shook her head clear of her thoughts, dismissing the miniscule possibility. There was, of course, no way Li could possibly be the infamous contractor. It was absolutely impossible… right?


End file.
